The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to a compressor having a purge circuit and methods of purging (cooling) a compressor. More particularly, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to a purge circuit, and methods of using that purge circuit, for controlling thermally induced stresses in an aft end of a compressor.
In a conventional gas turbine system, a compressor is coupled to a turbine to provide compressed air for enhanced combustion of the gas fuel in a combustor. During operation of this gas turbine system, the compressor is subject to operating temperatures that can induce thermal stresses on the compressor material. As such, the compressor's components are subject to low cycle fatigue (LCF), embrittlement and creep issues, which can negatively affect the performance of the gas turbine system.